Find One That Fits
by benvoliotheorphan
Summary: Goku is curious about something, but is having trouble finding a solution. Why was it so hard to find clothes his size? Slight Goku/Chi-Chi.


Find One That Fits  
A DBZ Oneshot Fanfic

A/N: So...I wrote a DBZ fic. The first one I've ever attempted. I have no idea if I wrote these characters well at all. Hopefully it's all ok though. This was the result of a late night headcanon between me and my friend that was inspired by some fanart by themog-blog on Tumblr (as well as their work on deviantart, as wooti-eat-babies). I wrote this around 1 in the morning, and even though I've gone through it like ten times there's probably still a lot of mistakes. I apologize in advance if they're super bad/obvious. Anyway, on with the oneshot!

* * *

Goku was on a mission, like one he had never attempted before. He walked through the mall, dressed in his typical orange and blue getup, following closely behind his wife who was walking through a horde of baby clothes, trying to find the perfect new outfit for their boy. Gohan, who was just barely a year old, was held close by his mother, innocent eyes staring at the new environment in wonder. It was rare for the baby to leave the country and enter the city, but seeing as Goku had opted to join Chi-Chi on her shopping venture, the young parents had no choice but to bring him along.

It was all part of his secret mission, one he was sure his wife was suspicious of – he _never_ went clothes shopping with her voluntarily, so he was well aware that she knew something was up. He just hoped she didn't know _what_ it was he was after, determined to complete it on his own. Which was why he waited until they reached the baby clothes to make his move, knowing his wife would be too distracted by their adorable boy to put up a fight when he hesitantly said "Chi? I'm gonna go find a restroom, I'll leave the bags here."

His plan worked, somewhat, as she only gave him a questioningly look before nodding and turning her attention back to her boy and the little purple onesie in front of her. Goku sighed in relief and gently put down the bags before quickly walking to a different section of the clothes store – the men's section, which was in the opposite direction of the nearest restrooms. He was determined to find the one clothing item he had been curious about ever since even before he got married, one that he had been a bit too shy to ask about (mostly because when he had asked Yamcha in the past, the man laughed at him).

To the world's champion's disappointment, going to the men's section had been a waste. He spent a good five minutes searching the area up and down, but found nothing more than shirts and pants with the occasional suit, the exact opposite of what it was he was looking for. He let out a huff in frustration, knowing full well that he would have to go to the woman's section to find what it was that he wanted, and that it would be even harder to get it. True, it was an item that was in full stock over there, but he knew from past experience, namely Bulma and Chi-Chi's many loud complaints, that it was hard to find clothes over there that fit just about anybody.

Still, if the men's section didn't have it, then he didn't have much of a choice. And so, Goku turned and snuck past the baby's section to make his way towards the women's section of the store. To his delight, the thing he wanted was in great supply, taking up just about half the section. He smiled broadly as he looked at the clothing that surrounded him.

Dresses.

Lots and lots of dresses.

Goku wanted to try on a dress, that was his mission. He had always been curious about that particular piece of clothing, having seen it worn by many women throughout his entire life. He wanted to see if they were as unrestricting as they seemed. It was no secret that Goku was not a huge fan of clothes, preferring the freedom of nudity whenever the moment was appropriate, a side effect of growing up in the wilderness. That was one reason why the man wore almost nothing but his training gi all the time; it was lose and comfortable and as close as he could get to that same freedom and still be socially acceptable. It was also one reason why when he was at home he'd more often than not simply walk around in his boxers and maybe a tank top, as Chi-Chi wasn't always comfortable with him walking around butt naked all the time.

Dresses looked to be one step closer to that than the clothes he always wore. For the most part, they simply looked as though they were regular shirts stretched out to go down and cover your legs. No longer would he have to wear something as bothersome as pants, his legs more free from the constraint, and yet he'd still be covered and no longer get yelled at for being far too relaxed about how much of his body people saw. He wanted, no, needed to know if it the clothing item was the key to the freedom he longed for.

But there was one big problem.

Dresses, apparently, were considered to be women's clothing, something men were not allowed to wear. It made no sense to Goku. Looking around the women's section in the store he found plenty of the same items that were found in the men's – shirts, pants, even suits. The only difference between them was the way the clothing was styled, being more suited for curves. Why was it that dresses had to be a women only thing? And why were clothes even gendered anyway? During his travels around the world, the young fighter had seen men with curves and women with none, so why did clothing stores act like that wasn't the case?

Goku had known that going to the men's section looking for a dress would've likely gotten him nowhere due to this. When he had asked Yamcha where he could buy one for himself, the man laughed and acted as though he was joking. Goku fought back the embarrassed blush at the memory, having quickly learned that what he was seeking was, apparently, very rare. However, he had hoped that maybe he would've gotten lucky, as he knew that it was only in that section of clothing that he would have had any luck finding anything that would actually fit him.

Looking at the dresses that now surrounded him, the young adult was quickly coming to the conclusion that he was likely out of luck and he was about to fail his mission. The clothes around him all appeared to be the same size, designed for small petite bodies that would likely fit his wife but definitely not him (he had already tried to wear one of Chi-Chi's dresses in the past and was severely disappointed when he realized it wouldn't fit. He also became scared out of his mind when he heard a loud rip as he pulled it on and was forced to throw the dress away before she could find out). As a man who was of a slightly above average height, with broad shoulders and muscles, he could tell just by looking that none of the dresses would work.

He frowned, his brow furrowing with frustration as he wandered through the isles, looking at every single dress he saw. Eyes that were once filled with hope were quickly changing to show distain. It just didn't make sense to him. Even the ones that were suppose to be extra large looked like they would barely fit on him as a shirt! He knew for a fact that there were a lot of women out there whose body was different from the short, slim look these dresses were made for. He had seen them, some tall and lanky, some average height and fat, some short with muscles bigger than his own, to name a few. He was certain that there were women out there who were tall and broad like he was, so why didn't the stores sell clothes to fit that?

He let out a low growl as he continued through the area, looking at all the different designs and colors of the dresses, his frustrations growing with each passing second. He just wanted to try one on, why was it so hard? With a huff of aggravation, Goku finally just took the largest dress he could find, one that was a lime green color with short sleeves and looked as though it would just barely touch the floor if his wife wore it. He held the clothing up to him, noting that it would definitely still be too small for him, but not caring as he draped it over his arm and moved quickly towards the changing room not too far away. He was desperate and knew that Chi-Chi would be looking for him soon.

Once he was in and the door was locked, the young man quickly took off all his clothes, excluding his boxers of course. The weighted ones fell to the ground with a loud "THUMP!" and he had to quickly step back to avoid his shirt landing harshly on his now bare feet. Taking a deep breath and looking into the mirror, Goku slowly slipped the dress over his head. Bright green fabric invaded his vision as he moved his arms around above his head, searching for the holes of the sleeves. He sighed in relief as he finally found them and slipped his arms through...

Only for his arms to get stuck with the fabric refusing to go down past his elbows. This was partially due to his arms being too thick to go all the way through the sleeves, and partially due to the fact that the shoulders for the dress were far too narrow for his broad frame. He stood there for a moment, arms stuck in the air above his head, seeing nothing but green as the situation dawned on him. A childlike whine emitted from his throat as he closed his eyes and cursed his luck.

"Damn it," he muttered as he struggled to free his arms without damaging the dress. More curses escaped his lips as he continued to struggle with it, his voice increasing in volume with each minute. "Come on! This isn't fair!" he cried as he tried to bend his arm through the sleeve, freezing when he felt the material begin to stretch. He groaned and was about to just rip the damned thing to shreds when someone knocked on the door.

"Goku?" He froze at the sound of his wife's voice, which was followed closely by the sound of baby Gohan's bubbly laughter. He held his breath for a moment, silently hoping that she would go away, but found no such luck (of course, as if luck would be kind to him _now_ after everything). "Goku, I know you're in there. I can see your clothes on the floor." He silently cursed, having forgotten that there was quite a big gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. "Honey?"

Taking a deep breath, he finally admitted defeat. "I'm stuck." His voice cracked, the disappointment of his venture finally breaking through.

There was a pause and he heard the sound of bags shifting, indicating that she was placing them on the ground by the door. "You're stuck?" she repeated incredulously, and he could almost see her head tipping to the side slightly, along with the look of disbelief she was likely giving the door. "How are you stuck?"

"My arms are stuck in this," he began, hesitating when he began to mention what it was he was wearing. The memory of being laughed at flashed again in his mind and he was suddenly very self-conscious, not wishing to be laughed at again, much less by his own wife. "Thing," he finally decided, knowing that it didn't really elaborate on much. "My arms are stuck in this thing."

Chi-Chi let out a loud, over exaggerated sigh, one that made him wince. "Ok Goku, what thing?" He opted for silence, unsure just how he could explain what it was he had been attempting to do. When he didn't answer, she sighed again, this one containing far more frustration than the other. "Open the door."

"I can't see."

"Whenever we spar, you almost always fight blind-folded. You also walk around our house in the dead of night when it's pitch black, Goku. Don't give me that. Stuck or not you can open the da..." She paused and he could imagine her biting her lip for almost letting out a curse in front of their baby. "Open the door," she repeated instead, her voice more firm and demanding.

Now it was Goku's turned to sigh as he awkwardly bent forward to allow his extended arms to reach the door lock. It took him a minute, which frustrated him even more as his patience, which he often had pride in, was quickly running out. But after fumbling and feeling up the door for what felt like forever, he finally found the lock and heard it click as the door swung open.

He stood up straight again as a long silence stretched between the couple, wary of what his wife's reaction to his situation would be. Would she be angry? Disappointed? Would she laugh at him?

None of the above, apparently, as she silently pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her. He looked down at where he knew she stood, wondering what her face looked like behind the bright green fabric that was starting to strain his eyes. "Bend forward, with your arms pointing towards the ground." He blinked at the command, bemused by it but still did as he was told. Once his arms were dangling by the side of his head, he felt her one free hand, the other still holding the giggly Gohan, grab the hem of the dress and pull it over his head. In one swift motion, the dress was pulled off his arms and was being held up just above the ground.

Goku blinked, his arms finally relaxing as he stared at the floor and his blue weighted shirt that was right by his feet. Slowly he lifted his head, his gaze moving towards his wife's tiny feet and moving up towards the rest of her. He was prepared for the worst as he eyes traveled up to meet Chi-Chi's but was surprised to see that she was simply wearing an amused grin on her face. It was different from the one Yamcha wore when he had asked about dresses, or even what people wore when they were teasing him for his...less than stellar common sense. Hers was soft and gentle, for while she still found the situation to be funny she wasn't mocking him or holding it against him.

He guessed the position he had been in was sort of funny. If he had saw someone else in a similar position, he'd admit that he would likely laugh.

Chi-Chi handed him the dress, which he accepted as he stood back up to his full height, once again towering over her and having to look down to keep eye contact. She giggled softly as she gently shifted Gohan from one arm to the other, the baby copying his mother with a loud laugh of his own that brought a smile to Goku's face. The young man gently draped the dress over the bar that was on the side of the wall for the hangers and then reached forward to gently tickle his son, temporarily forgetting about the situation he had been in along with his mission.

His wife was quick to bring it back to the forefront of his mind though. "Goku, was this why you wanted to come shopping with me?" His smile dropped slightly as he tore his eyes away from his son and looked back up at her, nodding slowly as he did so. To his surprise, she smiled wider and shook her head. "If you wanted a dress, you could've just told me! I'd be more than happy to make you one."

He almost recoiled with shock, not expecting that response at all. "R-really?" he choked out, his voice shaking slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course! You certainly aren't going to find one that'll fit you here. It's hard enough to find dresses that fit _me_ right and these are suppose to be my size!" She leaned forward, rising up onto her tiptoes in order to lightly kiss his cheek. "Honestly I was expecting you to ask me about it eventually, especially after you ruined one of my favorites."

Goku blanched, remembering the dress of hers he had torn. He thought he had hidden the incident well! Then again, it was hard for him to hide stuff from her – Chi-Chi had a way of finding that sort of stuff out. Almost anytime he messed up, she seemed to know, however she didn't judge him for it (well, she usually didn't anyway).

She was amazing like that.

Chi-Chi patted his chest as she moved towards the door. "Hurry up and get your clothes back on, ok? We'll finish getting Gohan new clothes and then pick up some fabric before heading home." She turned back towards him and grinned at him teasingly. "It _is_ almost lunch time, you know."

As if on cue, Goku's stomach let out a loud rumble, causing the martial artist to blush a bright red. But he more than happily agreed, quickly slipping on his clothes while his wife, his beautiful and kind and generous wife, stepped out the door and picked up the bags that she had set down earlier. When he stepped out, he gladly took the bags away from her before kissing her chastely on the lips and ruffling his son's hair, the later of which elicited a rather loud squeal of delight from the babe.

His mission may not have turned out exactly how he wanted, but Goku decided it was a success all the same.

* * *

A/N: And there goes my first dbz fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, or at the very least didn't hate it. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this!

...please don't kill me.


End file.
